creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Knochenwald: Lucy
Tag 0 des Experiments. Kontrollstudie. Vorbemerkung: Mein Name ist Dr. Jonathan How. Man hat mich beauftragt, an der Probandin Lucy Herrmann, 9 Jahre alt, gebürtige Deutsche, bisher wohnhaft in Bochum, Mutter aus England, – nachfolgend Probandin genannt – Experimente durchzuführen, die ich für verwerflich, sinnlos und in höchstem Maße unethisch halte. Allerdings wurde mir in dieser Frage von Frau Elvira Djarnek – nachfolgend Schlampe genannt – keine Wahl gelassen. Neben der Beobachtung ihres Verhaltens soll ich ihr jeden Tag die gleichen Fragen stellen. Zwischen den Befragungen wird ihr zubereitetes Schneidmadenfleisch oral zugeführt. Ziel ist es, die Auswirkungen auf ihre Psyche und ihr Verhalten zu untersuchen. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt wurde der Probandin noch keine Dosis verabreicht. Blutwerte: Leichter Eisenmangel. Alles in allem aber völlig normal für ein Mädchen in ihrem Alter. Verhaltensprotokoll: Die Probandin ist sehr ruhig und introvertiert. Ihre Stimmung ist gedrückt, und sie ist emotional instabil. Dies dürfte darauf zurückzufühen sein, dass Schlampe sie gewaltsam ihren Eltern entrissen hat. Sie scheint sich in Gegenwart von Fremden unwohl zu fühlen. Mir gegenüber zeigt sie sich aber etwas offener. Man hat ihr „Puschel“ in ihre Zelle gestellt. Ein kleines graues Kaninchen. Sie streichelt es von Zeit zu Zeit. Manchmal höre ich sie mit ihm reden. Gesprächsaufzeichnung: Dr. How: "Hallo Lucy. Ich hoffe, es geht dir gut. Ich bin ein Doktor. Einer von den Guten. Du musst vor mir keine Angst haben. Ich soll dir nur ein paar Fragen stellen und schauen, wie es dir so geht. Bist du dazu bereit?" (Die Probandin nickt und hält dabei den Kopf gesenkt. Sie kämpft mit den Tränen.) Dr. How: "Ok, Lucy. Dann zur ersten Frage: Wer bist du?" Probandin: "Lucy. Lucy Herrmann." Dr. How: "Frage 2. Liebst du deine Eltern?" Probandin: "Ja, Über alles!" (Die Probandin weint und ich wünsche mir, ich könnte Elvira Djarnek den verdammten Hals zerbrechen.) Dr. How: "Frage 3. Vermisst du deine Eltern?" (Die Probandin sieht mich an, als hätte ich den Verstand verloren.) Probandin: "Ja! Natürlich. Bitte! Bitte sagen Sie mir, wo sie sind. Bitte! Ich will sie wiedersehen. Ich will sehen, dass es ihnen gut geht. Bitte, Herr Doktor!" Dr. How: "Tut mir leid, Lucy. Leider können deine Eltern gerade nicht zu dir kommen. Aber du wirst sie bestimmt wiedersehen." (Wie tief bin ich gesunken, dass ich Kinder belüge?) Dr. How: "Frage 4. Was empfindest du für Frau Djarnek?" Probandin: "Ich finde sie gemein, weil sie mir meine Eltern weggenommen hat." Dr. How: "Frage 5. Was empfindest du für mich?" Probandin: "Ich finde, dass Sie nett sind. Netter als die anderen." (Wenn ich selbst das auch nur glauben könnte.) Dr. How: "Frage 6. Was ist dein größter Traum?" Probandin: "Dass ich meine Eltern wiedersehe! Und ein eigenes Pferd." Dr. How: "Frage 7. Denkst du, dass du ein guter Mensch bist?" (Zum Glück hat mir niemand diese Frage gestellt. Ich könnte sie nicht beantworten.) Probandin: "Ich weiß nicht. Manchmal habe ich mit meinen Eltern gestritten und auch nicht immer meine Hausaufgaben gemacht. Aber irgendwie schon, denke ich." Dr. How: "Frage 8. Was würdest du mit jemanden machen, der dich „Dumme Kuh“ nennt?" Probandin: "Ich würde ihm sagen, dass das nicht stimmt und er selber dumm ist, wenn er sowas sagt." Dr. How: "Frage 9. Was würdest du mit jemanden machen, der dir weh tun will?" Probandin: "Ich würde weglaufen und der Polizei Bescheid geben. Oder einem Lehrer. Oder meinen Eltern, wenn sie noch da wären." (Elvira die Fingernägel und Fußnägel rausreissen und ihre Augäpfel damit spicken wie zwei pralle weiße Mettigel. Ist das übertrieben? Nein, ich denke nicht, dass das übertrieben ist. Das wäre Gerechtigkeit.) Dr How: "Frage 10. Eine letzte Frage. Was würdest du mit jemanden machen, der deinen Eltern weh tun will?" Probandin: "Ich würde sagen, dass er aufhören soll, weil meine Eltern ganz liebe Menschen sind. Und ich würde versuchen, ihn daran zu hindern." Dr. How: "Danke Lucy. Es war schön, mit dir zu reden. Ich muss dich jetzt leider verlassen. Auf dich wartet… Auf dich wartet dein Abendessen." Tag 3 des Experiments Vorbemerkung: Inzwischen hat Lucy bereits acht Mahlzeiten aus Schneidmadenfleisch zu sich genommen. Offensichtlich haben sie mehr als nur diese eine Made aus dem Wald mitgebracht. Vielleicht züchten Sie sie auch irgendwo. Ich habe keine Ahnung. Das Mädchen hat sich zunächst geweigert. Dabei weiß sie nicht einmal, was es mit ihr anstellen wird. Doch der Geruch war alles andere als einladend. Auch mir ist allein durch den Geruch schon etwas übel geworden. Und sie sollte diesen Mist essen. Letztlich tat sie es auch, nachdem Schlampe damit gedroht hatte, ihre Eltern zu töten. Nach dem ersten Bissen musste Lucy sich übergeben. Schlampe hat sie gezwungen, ihr Erbrochenes aufzulöffeln. Man dürfe nichts davon verschwenden. Es wäre zu wertvoll. Danach hatte sie sich noch zweimal übergeben müssen. Die nächsten Mahlzeiten hat sie unten behalten, hatte aber höllische Bauchschmerzen. Wenigstens haben sie es anscheinend richtig zubereitet. Gestorben ist Lucy zumindest nicht. Blutwerte: Die Probandin hat verringerte Serotoninwerte. Ihre Adrenalinwerte sind leicht erhöht. Verhaltensprotokoll: Die Probandin ist unruhig und zappellig. Ab und an entgleisen ihre Gesichtszüge und wechseln zu einem extrem heiteren oder zornigen Ausdruck. Schon jetzt ist sie kaum mehr wiederzuerkennen. Sie ist extrem labil und sprunghaft. Sie hat Puschel die Ohren verknotet und ihn mit den Filzstiften bemalt, die wir ihr in die Zelle gebracht hatten. Gesprächsaufzeichnung: Dr. How: "Hallo Lucy. Wie geht es dir heute?" Probandin: "Hellblau. Schwarz. Gelb." Dr. How: "Was?" Probandin: "Nichts. Es geht mir gut." Dr. How: "Gut… Dann also die erste Frage: Wer bist du?" Probandin: "Lucy. Lucy Herrmann." Dr. How: "Frage 2. Liebst du deine Eltern?" Probandin: "Lieben? Ich... Ich weiß nicht. Nächste Frage." (Die Probandin spielt mit ihren Haaren und reißt sich plötzlich selbst ein ganzes Büschel davon aus.) Probandin: "Aua!" Dr. How: "Lucy! Ist alles in Ordnung?" Probandin: "Ordnung ist das halben Leben. Und ich habe ein halbes Leben. Die verfaulte Hälfte. Nächste Frage!" Dr. How: "Frage 3. Vermisst du deine Eltern?" Probandin: "Vielleicht. Wenn du mir einen Zollstock kaufst. Und ein Eis. Und ein Maschinengewehr. Bam Bam!" (Die Probandin lacht und führt einen Tanz auf. Dann bricht sie plötzlich in sich zusammen und schreit. Bevor ich sie nach dem Grund ''fragen kan''n, ist sie wieder still.) Dr How: "Frage 4. Was empfindest du für Frau Djarnek?" Probandin: "Empfinden? Empfinden? Himmel, Spielzeug, Weihnachten. Empfinden! Da war was. Empfinden. Ekel, Regenbogen. Empfinden. 1+1 ist keins. Nächste Frage." Dr. How: "Frage 5. Was empfindest du für mich?" Probandin: "Glitzersterne in den Wolken. Sie vergehen. Sie verglühen. Weiße Zwerge tanzen. Ins Vergessen. Ich will eine Zwiebel. Nächste Frage." Dr. How: "Frage 6. Was ist dein größter Traum?" Probandin: "Grillensuppe auf dem Mond. Sie zirpen so schön. Will eintauchen. Eins werden. Zwei werden. Drei und vier. Will wiederfinden. Dein? Mein? Ich? Wer bin ich? Da drin? Da drin? Was ist da drin? Mein Herz? Bist du dort?" (Sie reißt sich ihre Bluse auf und versucht mit ihren Fingern in den Brustkorb zu gelangen. Sie schafft es beinahe. Sie ist stärker, als sie sein sollte. Schlampe kommt mit ihren Soldaten herein. Sie fesseln sie. Die Befragung geht weiter.) Dr. How: "Frage 7. Denkst, du dass du ein guter Mensch bist?" Probandin: "Denken gute Menschen? Sind denkende Menschen gut? Ich bin ein Schmetterling im Backofen. Flieg, Lucy! Flieg zu den Sternen! Das ist gut. Fliegen ist gut. Ich fliege. Also bin ich gut." Dr. How: "Frage 8. Was würdest du mit jemanden machen, der dich „Dumme Kuh“ nennt?" Probandin: "Ich würde muhen. Und erstarren. Erstarren zu einem Felsen. Zu einem Felsen aus Fleisch." Dr. How: "Frage 9. Was würdest du mit jemanden machen, der dir weh tun will?" Probandin: "Ich würde ihm dabei helfen. Aber ich kann nicht. Ich bin gefesselt. Gefesselt von euch und von Molekülen. Grausamen Molekülen. Wie ich sie hasse. Wie ich hasse. Ich HASSE!" (Für einen kurzen Moment verzerrt sich das Gesicht der Probandin zu einer grauenhaften Fratze. Sie bringt dabei Gesichtsmuskeln zum Einsatz, die es eigentlich gar nicht geben sollte. Dann beruhigt sie sich wieder und sitzt still.) Dr How: "Frage 10. Was würdest du mit jemanden machen, der deinen Eltern weh tun will?" (Auf diese Frage antwortet die Probandin nicht. Sie wippt nur auf ihrem Stuhl im ständig steigenden Tempo hin und her und sagt dabei ohne Unterlass: „Meine Seele. Keine Seele. Meine Seele. Keine Seele. Meine Seele. Keine Seele. Meine Seele. Keine Seele. Keine Seele. Keine Seele…“. Dieses Verhalten setzt sie stundenlang fort. Irgendwann wird ihre Stimme heiser. Wir brechen das Experiment für heute ab.) Tag 8 des Experiments Vorbemerkung: Dreiundzwanzig Mahlzeiten hat Lucy zu sich genommen. Inzwischen scheint es ihr zu schmecken. Sie verlangt ständig nach mehr. Schlampe gewährt es ihr und ermuntert sie. Sie macht nichts mehr außer essen und schweigen. Sie rührt ihr Spielzeug nicht mehr an. Sie liest keine Bücher. Sie sitzt einfach nur da, wenn sie nicht gerade isst. An Tag 4, 5, 6 und 7 antwortete sie auf keine der gestellten Fragen. Auch optisch ist sie in keinem guten Zustand. Große Büschel ihrer Haare fehlen. Der Rest ist strähnig und fällt zum Teil von selbst aus. Sie ist sehr blass, hat aber andererseits massiv an Muskelmasse zugelegt. Blutwerte: Die Werte an Adrenalin und Testosteron sind inzwischen um das Zehnfache höher als bei einem gedopten Bodybuilder. Ihr Serotoninwert ist hingegen auf einem neuen Tiefstand. Ich mache mir ernsthaft Sorgen um ihre geistige Gesundheit. Verhaltensprotokoll: Inzwischen ist die Probandin wieder bereit, Auskünfte zu geben. Allerdings umgibt sie – wenn ich das als Wissenschaftler so sagen darf – eine sehr düstere, latent aggressive Aura. Ehrlich gesagt ist es mir extrem unangenehm, in ihrer Nähe zu sein. Sie wirkt älter. Viel älter. Von ihrer Kindheit ist nicht mal mehr Asche geblieben. Gesprächsaufzeichnung: Dr. How: "Hallo Lucy. Wie geht es dir heute?" Probandin: "Wunderbar, Doktor. Ganz ausgezeichnet." (Wie beiläufig kratzt sie mit ihren Fingernägeln über den Metalltisch. Der Metalltisch (!) bekommt dabei tiefe Furchen. Ihre Nägel und Finger bleiben unverletzt.) Dr. How: "Das freut mich. Also zur ersten Frage: Wer bist du?" Probandin: "Mehr als ihr alle zusammen." (Kurz flackern ihre Augen rot auf. Kalkweiße, dicke Adern treten auf ihren Armen und in ihrem Gesicht hervor. Sie sind dick wie Schlangen. So etwas habe ich noch nie gesehen. Dann ist alles wieder normal.) Dr. How: "Frage 2. Liebst du deine Eltern?" Probandin: "Ich würde es lieben, sie zu streicheln. Mit langen Messern. Scharf und spitz. Aber sie sind nicht hier, die wertlosen Fleischbeutel. Also who cares, Doktorchen? Sollen wir beide stattdessen spielen?" (Sie hat ein Loch in den Metalltisch gekratzt. Man hätte ihr nicht die Fesseln abnehmen dürfen.) Dr. How: "Frage 3. Vermisst du deine Eltern?" Probandin: "Gegenfrage, Doktor. Vermissen Sie Ihre Eltern? Wollen Sie zurück in Mamas Schoß. Zurück in ihre Vagina und lecker Mutterkuchen futtern? Wollen Sie das? Vielleicht kann ich ihnen helfen. Glauben sie an Wiedergeburt?" (Sie lacht trocken und verbreitert das Loch im Tisch. Sie zieht die beiden Hälften auseinander, als würde es sich um Stoff handeln.) Dr How: "Beruhige dich Lucy. Der Tisch hat dir nichts getan. Frage 4. Was empfindest du für Frau Djarnek?" Probandin: "Was soll ich schon empfinden? Ist das ein Liebestest? Wollen sie mich verkuppeln? Ich empfinde Hass. Hass! Hass für sie, Hass für Frau Djarnek, Hass für jeden auf diesem verfickten Planeten. Eure Leben sind mir nicht mehr wert als dieser Tisch." (Mit diesen Worten schleuderte sie die Reste des Tisches gegen die Wand und hinterlässt dort eine dicke Delle.) Dr. How: "Elvira! Wir müssen abbrechen! Das Mädchen ist außer Kontrolle." Schlampe: "Nein ,Jonathan. Wir machen weiter. Stellen Sie ihre verdammten Fragen, oder sie werden den Tisch um sein Schicksal beneiden.! Dr. How: "Gut… Frage 5. Was empfindest du für mich?" Probandin: "Haben Sie Angst vor mir, Doktor? War ich kein braves Mädchen? Oder haben Sie Angst vor allen Frauen? Angst vor der großen, bösen Weiblichkeit? Sind Sie ein Weichei? Sind Sie ein Muttersöhnchen?" (Lucy kommt langsam auf mich zu, während ich mich näher zur Tür begebe, obwohl ich mir denken kann, dass Elvira mich hier nicht rauslassen wird.) Dr. How: "Frage 6. Was ist dein größter Traum?" Probandin: "Leichenberge auf atomar verseuchtem Boden. Schreiende Menschen. Pandemien. Witwen. Waisen. Die Hölle auf Erden. Ach ja. Und ein neues Fahrrad. In rot. Oder in weiß. Vielleicht aus Knochen. Das wäre hübsch. Meinen Sie nicht?" Dr. How: "Frage 7. Denkst, du dass du ein guter Mensch bist?" Probandin: "Meinen Sie diese Frage ernst, Doktor? Ja. Ich bin gut. Gut darin zu hassen. Das kann ich sehr gut!" (Sie geht zu dem Käfig, in dem das Kaninchen Puschel gerade sein Heu frisst. Sie biegt die Eisenstangen auf und nimmt das Tier heraus. Es guckt sie neugierig und mümmelnd an.) Probandin: "Hallo, Meister Lampe. Du wärst besser dem weißen Kaninchen gefolgt. Aber jetzt ist es zu spät. Keine Zeit. Keine Zeit!" (Wieder erscheinen die weißen Schlangenadern auf ihrer Haut.) Probandin: "ICH HASSE DICH!" (Sie reißt das Kaninchen mit einem Ruck auseinander. Kopf und Torso trennen sich. Blut schießt hervor. Sie sieht mit karmesinroten Augen zu mir. Ihre Adern pulsieren.) Probandin: "Ich bin ein guter Mensch, nicht wahr?!" Dr. How: "Ähmm… Frage 8. Was würdest du mit jemanden machen, der dich „Dumme Kuh“ nennt?" Probandin: "Ihm seine Füße abschneiden und ihn damit füttern. Haben Sie mich eigentlich gerade „Dumme Kuh“ genannt?" (Lucy kommt wieder näher auf mich zu.) Dr. How: "Nein! Ganz sicher nicht, Lucy. Frage 9. Was würdest du mit jemanden machen, der dir weh tun will?" Probandin:" Ihm zeigen, wie man das richtig macht. An seinem eigenen Leib!" (Sie ist nun fast bei mir. Ihre Augen glühen. Ich spüre Wärme.) Dr How: "Frage 10. Was würdest du mit jemanden machen, der deinen Eltern weh tun will?" Probandin: "Wissen Sie was? ICH HABE GENUG VON IHREN FRAGEN!!!" (Weißer, dicklicher Speichel schießt aus ihrem Mund. Ihre Haut ist in Bewegung. Plötzlich schleudert mich das Mädchen mit der Wucht eines heranrasenden Lasters gegen die Wand. Das Letzte, was ich noch sehe, ist, wie sie die fünfzig Zentimeter dicke Stahltür aufbricht. Mit bloßen Händen. Dann verliere ich das Bewusstsein.) Knochenwald-Serie: Kategorie:Experimente Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Konversationen